Lohana State Route 99
Lohana State Route 99 (abbreviated LOH-99) is a north-south route maintained by Lohana's transportation department. It begins at Lohana State Route 558 in Argotta, and it ends at the Chaumar state line. It is mostly a two-lane road, and is a divided highway north of its brief concurrency with Dragoonasag Interstate Route 61. The highway intersects State Route 127 twice, and has concurrencies with Dragoonasag National Route 72, Lohana State Route 300, DI-61, and Lohana State Route 562. Counties traversed * Colex County * Wyssoneau County * Ardonia County * Benson County * Bridger County * Ardwin County * Byrd County * Arrind County Communities traversed * Argotta (city) * De Jalen (city) * Brainville (city) * Margot (town) * Penark (city) * Jonny (town) * Laporta (city) * Macchia (city)"List of 'Cities' in Lohana, 8 January 2010 * Nashville (city) * Matriarch (town) * Byrdsville (city) * Ziebach (town) * Chancetown (town) * Delropolitan (city) Intersections with other routes * Lohana State Route 558 in Argotta * Lohana State route 127 near Daryl * Dragoonasag National Route 72 in Wyssoneau County (they stay merged until De Jalen.) * DI-92 near Brainville * Lohana State Route 76 (south) in Margot * Lohana State Route 127 in Penark * Lohana State Route 300 in Penark (they stay merged until the Benson County line) * Lohana State Route 270 in Benson County * Lohana State Route 70 in Benson County * Lohana State Route 76 (north) in Jonny * DI-61 in Laporta (they merge for one mile) * Lohana State Route 380 in Macchia * Lohana State Route 802 in Ziebach * Lohana State Route 562 in Byrd County (they merge until Chancetown) * Lohana State Route 326 in Arrind County Routing State Route 99 begins in the city of Argotta, at State Route 558. The route then runs north through the countryside of Colex County and toward Wyssoneau County. After intersecting State Route 127, the route takes a northeast path toward National Route 72. It merges with Route 72, and briefly runs east with the national route. Route 99 splits from Route 72 in De Jalen. It then runs northwest, intersecting DI-92 via a diamond interchange and an overpass. Route 99 continues through Wyssoneau County, and turns north upon entering Ardonia County, roughly running parallel to thr Ardonia/Marshall County line. The route then gradually turns northwest toward Penark. In Penark, Route 99 begins its brief concurrency with Route 300. This concurrency continues until the Benson County line. The route then runs north through rural Benson County, and into Bridger County. The route continues toward Laporta, where it begins its one-mile concurrency with DI-61. After its one-mile concurrency with DI-61, Route 99 becomes a four-lane, divided highway for the rest of its journey, running north through mountains in Northwest Lohana. The route cuts through mountains, and traverses one mountain pass, Seldournel's Pass in Byrd and Arrind counties. The route becomes Chaumar State Route 73 upon entering the state of Chaumar. References in the media * In the Fatjohn Adventures installment Stuck in Myrock, Lohana, William asks Fatjohn, "How do you die on Lohana 99", Lohana 99, of course, being State Route 99. * Lohana mentions Route 99 in their song "Delropolitan". * In an episode of the Dragoonish TV series Brimm's Family, Geoff Brimm tells his family that he is going to the "Mountainous 99", referring to State Route 99 north of its concurrency with DI-61. References 99